The Syrum
by Lolita-Mina
Summary: Axel is late for an organization meeting. Riku is infiltrating Organization XIII and looking for Roxas. Axel POV RikuXAxel Shounen Ai
1. Chapter 1

**This is Mina. Writing. Yeah.**

**Well, I noticed that there aren't any AxelXRiku fanfics anywhere worth reading. I really like them and I wanted to read one, but see, there just aren't any around! I Frowned and shook my head, it seems as though it is my civic duty to write a Riku Axel Fanfic. Now, I am so not saying that it's going to be Worth reading, or that its any better than anyone else's, I am just gonna say that I tried. That is pretty much all I can do at this point. Happy day!**

_Introduction/Preface_

I planned to get up this morning, and make something of an appearance at the Organization. I also planned to make breakfast, take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed (yes, I DO brush my teeth naked) and burn something.

I Didn't.

I Slept in till noon, skipped the shower, burned toast, and called Demyx to take notes from the meeting for me. He didn't sound too surprised when I told him I had caught no-workie-for-axel-idus. He said not to worry and then I went back to bed. I rock like that. I woke up about six hours later and this time, I took the shower. I went to find Demyx at the organization, and I knew that he would probably still be in the hall of empty melodies. He always plays there for hours, and tries to perfect his song, but he always finds some flaw, and always he makes another adjustment. As I walked through Betwixt and between, I ran into someone in organization garb, But they didn't even recognize me as I walked by. They still had their hood on, and once they had seen me looking at them, they ran.

Like he could get away from me.

I went after him, (and by this time, I knew it was a him. No woman could run as fast as I can!) but he was faster than I anticipated, and he almost got away through a portal, But I jumped in after him and as soon as I landed, face first on a cold metal floor, that I should have stayed home. When I looked up, He was standing there, looming over me like a skyscraper. When I tried to get up, He Kicked me back down and pressed his boot between my shoulder blades so that I couldn't get up or move my arms, then He tied my hands and drew a blade out to graze my neck. His hands were unsteady, and He cut my ear along the lobe, and the blood dripped down onto my cheek. The rope around my wrists was coarse and it hurt whenever I tried to move them.

He grabbed me by my hair ad pulled me to my knees, and then he whispered in my ear, " It was a mistake for you to follow me, you should have just tended yourself, now look what you've made me do." as he was saying this, so many things were running through my mind, trying to find a weak point, scanning the dark room uselessly, as everything was hidden in shadows. When it finally sunk in that this guy had power over me, power that I couldn't control, I closed my eyes, and I would have hung my head, if He didn't have my hair in a death grip. Just then he pulled harder, and Said in a menacing voice, " Did you hear me?" " Yeah, I got that much. What are you going to do with me?What were you doing in Organization XIII?" I said, and to my surprise, he let go of me. And when I say he let go, I mean he let go of my hair and I dropped face first, again, on the cold floor. " Look at you, trying to ask all the questions. Don't you know what you are? Your my prisoner now. I am the only one that's gonna be asking any questions, and if you know what's good for your well being, you'll answer me. Got it-"

" Memorized? Yes, and thats **_MY _**theme." I said, Pushing off the ground with lightning speed. He had been caught off guard, and I jumped into the air to make my move. He raised his hands to block any attack I would have made, but I only used his defense to my advantage. I launched off his guard, knocking him to the ground, and drew my knees to my chest before bringing my bound hands in front of me. I landed on the metal floor with a loud clang and looked up to find Him back on his feet and dashing in my direction.

His blade was drawn and his hood had fallen back, revealing silver-white hair that went back with the force of his speed. He was wearing a white blindfold, of all things, which was wrapped tightly around his head. When he came within reach, I went to kick the weapon out of his hands and He ducked, Kinda lame of me to think that that would work... Oh well. The kick left me with my back to him and when I turned, he sliced me above the collarbone, and when I went to grab my wound he roundhouse kicked me to the head. Damn that smarts.

Part One: Overpowered

The man in the black hood was nowhere in sight when I woke up. The room I found myself in was dimly lit by oil lamps, candles, and a small fireplace in which red embers still glowed, fire-less. My arms were free, but I couldn't feel them, they were numb at my side. My head felt as though it had been stepped on by an elephant, and a drum pounded in my ears. I tried to move my legs but they too, were numb. The shadows that played over the walls in this room, and the flickering candles gave life to the fears that were breaking the surface of my mind.

_'Where am I?'_

There was a creaking sound from the corner of the room, and a silhouette of a man walked to the far corner of the bed and rested his hands on the wooden frame. By this time my head was clearing and I remembered everything, the man in the black blindfold, the fight... It was then when he looked up, revealing his face.

It was the same man as before, and he said something low, something that sounded sinister, yet I couldn't make out the words. The needle he withdrew from his coat was already filled with a crimson liquid. He approached me I found myself completely petrified. "This can't be the end... ," I thought "Why can't I move! Why can't I talk!"

He was upon me now, one hand holding the needle, and the other pulled the sleeve of my coat until the material ripped at the seam. He threw it aside and held my limp arm in his free hand. With the other, he injected the needle into my forearm. The liquid burned as it entered my veins, but at the same time I was relieved to finally feel something other than fear.

Part 2Reality

The chains rattled, and the wind blew through my hair, the sensation that all my goals lay dead here, in this hall of memories...

I lifted my head, and had to immediately lay it down again, I was dizzy, and my heart was stuttering with the after affects. He was gone now, that man with the silver-white hair, and his intent was still unknown. My arm did not bleed, on the contrary, it healed as soon as the needle had exited. I don't know how many hours had passed since I had fallen asleep, with him still looking over me, but now as I lay here, staring at the ceiling, I realize that I feel different... Both in mind and body. I am not thinking like I used to, everything seems more mechanical, and my body feels lighter and more passive... What has changed?


	2. Chapter 2

This is Mina

I had bruises everywhere, ones I didn't remember getting in my fight with the white-haired man. It must be from when he was moving me… I could move right in a few minutes, with a horrible ache in the back of my head. I got up and went to the door, which I expected to be locked, but it wasn't. It swung open easily, leading me into a chrome hallway. At the end of the hallway was a huge set of double-doors that were heavily decorated, with stars and golden embroidery. As I approached them, my eyes flickered to the handles, which were in themselves odder than the door itself. It was made up of thin strands of gold woven together. I opened the door, expecting some kid of fancy throne room or something queer like that, but you could imagine my surprise when I found myself in a basement. Not even a cool basement either, a crappy little basement with a washer and a water heater. 'What the hell? Seriously though, no way does a door so amazing lead to a little- Oh, wait… that wasn't an ordinary door… it was like the ones back in the castle… one that could lead anywhere… This is just great, it gets me no closer to finding that stupid white-haired kid!' When I looked around, I noticed that there was another door at the top of the stairs. So naturally, I took them.

Go fig, the upstairs was just as tacky as the basement. 'What is this floral print wallpaper? Seriously though…' I caught a nice sweet scent coming from my left, something foreign to me. When I investigated, I saw a plate of round baked goods from which the scent was emanating.

'Oh. My. God… Cookies.'

I attacked, and left no morsel to tell the tale. My hunger was satisfied, and my stummy was full. I was pleased.

That's about when I saw him out of the corner of my eye. The white-haired guy was standing there, leaning against the wall in a pair of blue scrub pants. He was chuckling in my direction, apparently amused by my slaughtering of the chocolate chip cookies. Yummy.

"Satisfied?" Was all he said, as he sauntered towards me.

"What's it to you, kid?" I replied, getting up defensively. No way was I letting this guy get the best of me again. He held his hands out to me, as a sign of peace. "You can call me Riku, if you'd like…"

"What the hell are you talking to me for? Why am I here?!" I yelled at him, stepping back. "My name's Riku. You attacked me, so it seems only fair that I attacked back. You also invaded my home, so you are also my guest. I made breakfast too, if you have room for it." He said, gesturing to a full course meal on the counter, with eggs and bacon and French toast, and all manner of nummy goodness. I looked from him to the food, and figured I could kick his ass later, after I eat some more.


End file.
